The Scam
by Enjeru's Light
Summary: Part 2 to The Promise Kagome is still grieving InuYasha. How did Kagome and Koga meet? It all started with a sad little letter and ending as the begin to much more. Watch Koga work! KogaKagome


A/N: I know this is a one-shot and no I'm not planning on making it a story but I'll keep it in mind. This idea was inspired by one of my guy friends. He read my one-shot and he suggested I add a piece in. By this time I had already posted it and I didn't like the idea of inserting something else in the original piece so I decided to just and this on the back for all you Kagome/Koga lovers.

So this is dedicated to my inspiration DarkNinja.

Enjoy.

**Summary:**Kagome is at home having a pity party for herself. But is it possible that one of the worst days in her life could become the begining of something good?

* * *

She cried as she forced herself to read the letter. It's not like she didn't know what it said already. She'd read the hateful thing hundreds of times. But it had to be done. Today was her day of mourning. The second most awful day of her life. She wasn't certain why she tortured herself this way.

"Why didn't I just…just…do something, anything? I was so stupid." Dabbing the tears away she continued telling her regrets to the empty and dimly lit room. "I just let him walk away. He left me. That's asshole. He promised me."

A new batch of tears released.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She didn't quite hear it at first. But then she realized someone was at her door. Who would bother her today? She had made certain to tell everyone that she was busy and to leave her alone.

The knocking continued.

She should just ignore them. Yes that's what she would do.

Then a thought occurred to her. Just maybe, possibly, it might be InuYasha. The craziness of the idea was huge but not impossible. She had made sure to tell his family where she was when she graduated. They even had her telephone number. Heck she still talked to his mom once a month.

So it wasn't to far fetched.

She wiped her face as best as she could. He wasn't gone. She felt it in her heart. And if she didn't hurry up and get the door then he might think she wasn't home and leave.

"I'm coming!"

'InuYasha!' She nearly tripped over some shoes she had scattered about. 'What were they doing there anyway? They are keeping me from getting to InuYasha!'

Her heart was pounding. She reached the door and opened it wide.

"Inu-" Her heart fell. "Sango."

"Gee, thanks for the warm reception."

Kagome turned around and went to lay face first in her sofa.

"Today isn't a good day, goodbye Sango."

"What's this?"

Kagome heard the sound of paper rustle. It took her a moment to realize what Sango had picked up. She was off the sofa in a flash snatching it away.

"That's private."

Sango frowned. She had read enough on the letter to know what is was.

"Today is THAT day, huh?" No answer. "Kagome you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?" She tried to sound innocent and naïve but she and her friend had had this talk a few times already.

"Kagome, he is not coming back. And you know it. It's been 3 years. You need to get over it."

"Fuck you, Sango. You don't know how I feel. Is it wrong to love someone?"

"No."

"Have YOU ever loved someone THIS much?"

"No."

These were the only weapons Kagome had to defuse Sango's "Get over it." speech.

Tucking the paper away she plopped on the sofa once more.

"Kagome," her tone was gentler now, "You can't keep doing this."

Okay maybe it was a bit sadistic of her to re-read the letter stating that InuYasha's body unaccounted for and was presumed dead. She always took two days out of the year to release her grief and stress. The day he left her and the day she got the letter. Today was the day she got the letter.

She would close herself off from the world and have her own private woe party. Which Sango was interrupting. She had come once before but it was long after she had cried herself to sleep so she explained about InuYasha and her. It was kind of pointless to denounce obvious tear swollen eyes as nothing, especially to Sango.

"If I pick up any book that states the signs and symptoms of depression and you would fit it."

"No I would not. I work. I don't look ragged. And I have a healthy appetite."

"But when was the last time you were happy?" She sat beside her friend. "When was the last time you went on a date? Just out to the movies? Hell Kagome, when was the last time you went anywhere? You go to work and come straight back home. If I haven't been your roommate our last year in college I never would have met you!"

It was true. She hadn't gone anywhere. Not anywhere that had no reason behind it. The only thing she had been to that was close to a pleasure outing was going to her brother's soccer game. And she only went to that because it was the championship and not only had their team never made it that far she knew that Sota really wanted her to go but was to afraid to ask.

"Kagome it's been three years-"

"Two years and nine months Sango. Don't make it sound worse by adding extra time."

Sango put an arm around the sad woman's shoulders.

"Okay, okay. But you still need to take better care of yourself. You say he isn't dead right? So you want him to come back and see you like this? If he saw you know would he want you to be mopping around?"

The girl sighed deeply. 'Why did Sango always have to make sense when she didn't feel like doing the right thing?'

&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this."

"Oh come on! It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself. You know I hate being in long lines and hot." Kagome tugged at the neckline of her baby-T. You would think that fact that it was small and short would do something to improve the airflow.

"Stop your whining. You know you are having fun."

Okay maybe she might have had SOME fun. There was even a few times when she forgot today was supposed to be a day of mourning for her. She loved spending time with Sango. And she did like going to the fair, just not when there was a big crowd.

"Okay ladies you are the last two. I need your tickets."

They both held up their stamped hands that allowed them access to the rides in place of tickets.

Only there was a slight problem. There were two seats left on the Ferris Wheel, just not together. For some reason two other people had got on only they weren't together so they were each already occupying separate carts.

Kagome wanted to ride with Sango not someone else. But she had stood in the line way to long to just walk off without riding. She saw there was a guy with a small ponytail sitting in one of the carts. The other person had their back turned to them so she couldn't see their face.

"Let's move ladies!" The control operator yelled.

"Okay Kagome, I'll sit with him and you go sit with that girl over there."

"Are you sure that is a girl?" Kagome strained to look through the streaming sunlight to the shaded cart holding the mystery person.

"Sure I'm sure. Look she has a long ponytail. Of course it's a girl."

Strange, those didn't look like feminine shoulders to her. 'Maybe she worked out?'

"Besides that guy's lips look positively luscious! Wonder if he'll let me try them out…"

Sango was hopping in the cart by now leaving Kagome to go the other one.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Today had been a lost cause so far.

'Miroku and his lousy schemes.'

He said for certain that this would work. They had come to the fair with the intent of picking up some girls. Miroku had to him that if they go on rides that sat two people and they didn't get in the same cart that a woman would be forced to sit with them for the period of the ride and could be felt out to see if she was a keeper. Otherwise you could just pretend to be nice and leave after the ride was over. And the best part was that it would eliminate the ones that already had boyfriends. What guy would let his girl sit on a two-seat ride with another guy?

He had to admit it sounded like a great plan. You get stuck with a girl. If you thought she was pretty you could strike up a conversation without looking like you were trying to hit on her and if it turned out you weren't interested you could go about your way without worrying about looking like a jerk afterwards.

Like he said it SOUNDED like a great plan.

So far it was only good in theory.

This was his fifth and last try. So far he had been stuck with three duds and an annoying little girl. One had held promise until she opened her mouth to talk and he saw half her teeth had been rotten away. Honestly weren't the freaks supposed to come out at night? It was much to hot to continue this charade if they were getting no where. He told his friend that this was their last try. If they both ended up empty handed then that was it. They were going to go to the pool like he wanted to earlier. At least there could enjoy the view if he didn't catch any girls.

"Excuse me."

His mind went blank. The only thing his mind said was, 'Damn', repeatedly. Never had he been so happy that is was hot. Why else would someone wear a shirt like that! And the sweat was making it cling in places it wasn't supposed to. And the jeans! Oh what lovely jeans they were, not one ounce of slack. If he could chose to be reborn as anything it would HER jeans that she was wearing right NOW. If her legs looked this good covered up what did she look like without them?

"Excuse me."

Finally his eyes met where they should have gone first if he wanted to appear like a nice guy, her face.

She was beautiful but for some reason she had it scrunched up as if she was getting mad. What was wrong?

"Excuse me!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because your legs are in the way. I can't get in until you move it from blocking the entrance."

'What a great way to start off. Perfect.'

He moved so she could get in. Of course she sat across from him instead of beside him though it wasn't what he preferred.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize that I a blocking you out."

She crossed her arms and stared out at the crowd waiting for the ride to start.

"Of course you didn't notice. You were to busy ogling me."

He was staring at her pretty hard. So he decided not to deny it.

"Well yeah I was. I mean you are gorgeous." He fought not to turn his smile into a smirk. He had caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting him to admit it. "I'm sorry, did I offend you in some way?"

Kagome looked at him slack jawed for a moment but bounced back.

"I'm not sure. For all I know you could be lying."

"Lying? What you don't think you aren't beautiful?"

"Wha! I-I didn't say that!"

"So then you agree with me?"

She stumbled over a few more half words before composing herself and crossing her arms once more.

"Shut up."

He chuckled and slid over on to her seat. A risky move but they were confined and she couldn't run and she couldn't get a good hit in if he was this close.

"Okay. I'm sorry, really." He stretched out an arm behind her shoulders. "What brings you out here today?"

"The fair."

"Come on don't be like that. We are going to be here for a bit. We might as well play nice. I'm trying to be polite here."

Kagome sighed. She was being a bit childish. And though he had made her mad he HAD openly admitted to what he was doing so he was honest.

She uncrossed her arms and attempted to "play nice".

"My friend made me come. She said I need to get out."

"And you should. You look like a sweet girl. I'm sure the world should be graced by your presence." He clasped her hands in his. "Don't deprive us! Don't take your beauty away from us…What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Oh sweet Kagome don't forsake us to a world without you!"

She was struggling and failing to hold in her giggles.

"You are so stupid. Do you always act this silly…"

"Koga."

"Koga. Do you always act this silly Koga?"

"Only when the person is special."

"Oh and I'm special enough for it?"

"You are to me."

Maybe he would have to bow to Miroku-Master of Scams!


End file.
